


Upon a Shadowhunter

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this came out so late, a friend and I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a Shadowhunter

Alec and Clary were forced to do this. They had to spend a whole day together looking for a potential suspect. Clary had suggested they should go check the woods. Alec Had No Choice But To Go With Clary By Order Of The Clave.

They walked silently for a while until, they Saw a hooded figure, sheltering something under its arm running through the woods they hoped it was who they had been looking for. With one Arrow from Alec's Bow the figure had fallen to the ground.The arrow had pierced its shoulder. “Alright,” Alec said smiling, “Let's see who this is.” 

They both crowded it and pulled off the hood. It was who they were looking for.Or at least who he had been looking for. She had long black hair that was in a loose braid, she had pale skin, and her eyes were an icy white color. “Scar?” Alec Asked Looking Down At The Girl.She narrowed her eyes, “Burn In Hell Lightwood.” She Said As She Spat Into His Left Eye. “Alec Who Is This?” Clary Asked As She Moved A Piece Of Hair Out Of Her Face. “I’ll Be Happy To You All About It When We Get Back To The Institute.” He Said As He Wiped His Left Eye. They Threw Her In The Back Of Simon's Van. “Hey Don't Mess This Up, It’s Eric’s Van And Simon Will Not Be Happy To Find Out I Stole It In The Middle Of The Night.” She Said As She Moved Her Eyes Back And Forth Between Lightwood And This ‘Scar’ Character. Scar narrowed her eyes, and spat “You wouldn’t dare take me to that Hell bin.Or else...” She Said But Clary Cut Her Off. “Or What Vamp You’ll Bite Me? We Know You Broke The Acords And Raphael Doesn’t Play Nice With Traitors, You Must Remember Camille? She In A Coffin Under The Hotel Dumort.” Clary Said Laughing Lightly. “What are you going to do? Through me in a jail cell?” She spat Again. “Don’t Give Me Ideas.” Clary Said Smiling Devilishly.  
“Clarissa We Will Not We're Going To Keep You Well Guarded Until The Silent Brothers Arrive With The Soul Sword.” Alec Said As He Stopped The Car And Brought Her To A Dark Room. “So Alec How Do You Know The Vamp?” Clary Asked As Soon As They Got Rid Of Her. “Umm About 2 Months Ago She Was At Magnus’s Apartment Saying She Wanted Him Back And She Missed Him And All This Bull Shit. He Kicked Her Out But He Told Me They Dated 100 Years Ago So Yeah She Broke His Heart So She's Just Peachy , Also She Hates Me.” Alec Said. “Oh.” Clary Said Awkwardly. Alec Got Out His Phone. “What The Hell Are You Doing?” Clary Asked . “What Do You Think I’m Calling Magnus He Needs To Know About This!” Alec Said As He Walked Away. Jace Walked Over And Kissed Clary. She Pushed Him Off. “Easy Tiger.” She Said. “So Who Is She?” Jace Asked Putting His Arm Around Clary. “She's A Vampire Who Interacted With My Father. She Also May Have Dated Magnus At One Point.” Clary Said Quietly. “Where Is He?” Jace Asked. “He Went To Go Call Magnus. He's Not Taking This Well.” She Said. Jace Began To Walk Over. “Wait Jace.” She Said Pulling Him Back. “Why? He’s My Parabatai , My Brother, and I Can’t Let Him Do This Alone.” He Said Looking down At Clary, and then he left. Clary found it awkward to stand in a room with a rouge vampire so close by. “Izzy.” She Yelled. She Walked Over. “Yeah?” She Asked. “You May Need To Talk To Alec He's Having A Hard Time You Can Ask Jace All About.”  
She Said As She Walked Over Soon She started to hear a scream come from the room, so without thinking or hesitation, she bolted in. The cell was dark and cold. Clary could not have imagined someone enjoying this but clearly vampires did. She heard more muffled screams and Clary turned around to be face to face with Scar. But Scar looked different. Each tooth looked a lot sharper than usual, and her eyes had a crazed look to them. “Woah, you ok dude?” Clary asked timidly, Scar chuckled, “We enjoyed listening to your talks, but now it is our turn to play.” Out of nowhere Scar tacked Clary and Slammed her to the ground trying to bite her neck. “ALEC!!!!” She screamed, “ALEC! JACE! Someone! Just come help me!!” Scar laughed, “No one can hear you,” Her eyes looked redish, “Just us.” Clary looked horrified at Scar, “Who else is here?!??! I see no one!” Scar chuckled and her hands slipped over Clary's throat, “Oh, we are here. And we will always be here...” 

Alec Put Away His Phone And Looked Up At Jace. “Hey.” He Said Wiping His Eye. “Hey You Ok? I Heard About The Thing With Magnus And The Vampire.” He Said Patting His Back. “Oh I’m Fine Yeah Magnus Is On His Way So That's Good I Guess.” He Said . “Hey Alec.” Izzy Yelled . “Jace Let Me Talk To My Big Brother Alone Please.” She Said . Jace Walked Away. “So Big Brother What's Going On?” She Asked Pulling Him Away To Her Room . “Umm It’s Just You Know The Vampire Knows Magnus. They Slept Together So I Hope This Doesn’t Bring Up Any Past Emotions.” He Said As They Sat Down. She Put Her Arm Around Him To Hug Him. “Oh Brother You Worry Too Much, You Stopped Your Wedding For Magnus. You Gave Up Our Parents Approval For Magnus, He Knows You Love Him No ‘Past Emotions’ Are Going To Come Up.” She Said. “Whoa Now Let’s Not Get Ahead Of Ourselves ‘Love’ I Don’t Even Know Ok.” He Said. “I Can’t Believe Magnus Puts Up With You.” She Said Standing Up. She Put Out Her Hand For Alec. “Come On Lover Boy Magnus Is Here.” He Grabbed Her Hand They Walked Down The Hall To See Magnus Waiting Nervously.When He Saw Alec He Leaped Up And Hugged Him. Alec Pushed Him Off. “It’s Ok Magnus I’m Fine I Promise.” He Said. “Oh Why Of Course I Don’t Mean To Be Too Affectionate In Your Wor-” He Was Cut Off By Alec Kissing Him. “Alexsander You Are Just Full Of Surprises. Now Where Is She?” He Asked.

Clary sat up, rubbing her eyes. She turned over to see she was locked inside of the cell; then she almost screamed, she remembered the crazed vampire, and she hoped that wherever she was, she was not behind her. She heard groaning, and she turned over to see the person she wanted to see least; Scar. She was clutching her head and mumbling quietly to herself. Clary sat up and cleared her throat. Scar turned around and looked up, her icy blue eyes were bloodshot and a red liquid was splattered across her face. She touched it, and looked down, her eyes widened, “Oh god, did I just-” She looked up at Clary, “Did I just bite you?” Clary immediately touched her neck, both sides. Nothing. She sighed, and looked back into Scar’s wide icy blue eyes. “Nope.” Scar looked relieved and then her face became hard,  
“Than whose blood…?” She glanced at the corner of the cage. A dead person laid in the corner, Scar looked at Clary ,“Did you know this person?” Clary looked at the person, she had never seen him before in her life. “No, but still, you killed him?” Scar looked hurt. “I said, sorry, I really did not mean to, I must have lost it again...” “No problem,” She Said As She Fell To Her Feet. “JACE!” She Yelled. He Ran Up. “Yeah, Oh My God Clary Are You Ok?” He Asked Leaping Forward And Hugged Her. “Yeah Yeah I’m Fine We Need To Lock Her Up Shes Crazy! She Killed The Guard.” She Said As She Pushed Her Head Into Jace's Shoulder. “While Magnus Is Here.” He Said. “Magnus?” Scar Asked Raising Her Eyebrows, “Clearly you have brought me to Hell now have you? Even after I spared your girl?” She Asked. “I Brought You Magnus You Should Be Grateful I Mean What The Hell…” Jace Began. “Jace I Got This.”She Said  
“GRATEFUL!??!?!” She shrieked, “Grateful!?!?! How??!!??! He was the one who turned me into this, this... “ She pointed at herself, “This FREAK! He is last thing I need right now, Yes yes. I need you guys to leave.” “That Wasn't Magnus, Camille Turned You She Bit You Not Magnus, And The Person That You Are Is Completely Up To You, Not Us And Definitely Not Magnus! You Chose To Be A Monster To Let Go Of Who You Are You Could Have Been Fine Like Simon! You Chose Your Fate Not Magnus!” Clary Yelled. “Who's This Simon?” She Asked  
“No One You’ll Ever Meet Burn In Hell Vampire!” Clary said As She Walked Away.  
Scar hissed at them and skulked in the darkness, as the door locked. Jace Walked In And Dragged Her To Go She Magnus. He Sat Her In a Metal Chair And Let Magnus In. “So It’s True You're Really Here. Well You Still Look Handsome As Hell.” She Said As He Came And Sat. “So Scarlett Did You Or Did You Not Interact With Valentine Morgenstern?” He Asked. “Oh You're All Business Let's Have Some Fun What Do You Say” She Asked.

Alec, Jace And Clary Watched From The Outside. “Ok I’m Going In.” Alec Said Walking Up To The Door. “No Alec, Magnus Can Do This.” Clary Said Grabbing His Arm. “Fine 10 Minutes That's All They Get And Then I Go In.” 

Scarlet shook her head, “They really convinced you to do this?” Magnus shrugged, “Well I thought you’d be someone else.” Scarlet smiled, he said it without even looking at her. She hated his eyes, they reminded her of when they were young and stupid. “I really hate seeing you, I am also really REALLY hungry. Starving even. They have fed me nothing but one, ONE freaking guard. Clearly that was not enough.” Magnus rolled his eyes. Her complaining was just too much sometimes. Then she froze, and an evil smile curled up on her lips, “You haven’t told them, Have you?” She asked coolly. “Told Them What?” He asked glaring at her with confusion. Scarlet smiled evilly, “The reason that I am a Traitor. Oh, and technically, dear,” Her smile turned cooler, “You are too.” 

“Where The Hell Is That Traitor!?” Raphael Yelled As He Walked Into The Institute.”Sorry Clary I Couldn’t Keep Him At The Hotel For Any Longer.” Simon Said. “It’s Ok, Raphael She's In There You Can’t Go In!” Clary Yelled. “Really What Are You Going To Do If I Do?” He Asked From Behind Her. She Turned Around. “Umm Simon Come And Talk To Your Boyfriend.” Clary Snapped. “Whoa Boyfriend?” Raphael Asked. “Not Boyfriend” He Said. “Oh Save It Raphael We All Know About I you and Simon Just Live With!” She Yelled. Raphael Looked Confused. “How The Hell Did They Know?” He Asked Simon. “I Mean I Thought We Were Pretty Sneaky, Oh Well Now It’s Obvious You Told Her Didn’t You. Great Fun Just Fucking Lovely.” He Said As Simon Pulled Him Away. 

 

Magnus looked at the ground, wide eyed, “Don’t you dare tell anyone.” She smiled, “Oh, but darling, they would never believe me. Sadly.”Her eyes narrowed, ”What would that Alec say? Hm? If he found out, about you being a traitor and stealing from the Hotel Dumort? For me?” Magnus narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you dare tell Alec” She laughed, “My pleasure.”

“Oh So That Little Bitch Stole From Me Too?!” Raphael Asked Standing Up. “ Rapheal Back Off!” Clary Yelled. But Well They Had Been Yelling Alec Had Slipped Into The Room. “Don’t Tell Alec Sorry Alec Already Knows! You Stole And You Were Not Going To Tell Me!?” He Asked. “Now I See I Stopped My Wedding For Nothing!” He Yelled As He Walked Out. Izzy Tried To Put Her Arm On His Shoulder. He Pushed Her Off Like A Dog. “Alec. Alec Wait.” Izzy Yelled He Kept Walking. Izzy Walked Into The Room With Magnus And Scarlett. “Bane You Ruined His Life He Let Someone In And You Destroyed Him You're No Better Than Her!” Izzy Yelled At Magnus. “Izzy I’m Sorr-” He Began. “No Bane It’s Not Me You Need To Apologize To!” She Yelled As She Slammed The Door. “So I Really Must Have Caused You Some Trouble Magnus Now You're Just Like Me You’ve Hit Rock Bottom I Had To Sell That Blood To Valentine He’s Not Great But He Didn’t Want Much In Return .” As Those Words Rolled Off Her Tongue He Realized She Was Right He Was Just Sitting On His Ass Well Alec Ripped Himself Apart And Wonder Who He Was. “You See That’s Where You're Wrong I Just Got Your Confusion On Tape.” He Said Waving The Tape Recorder. “No Magnus You Don’t Want To Do This I Can Give You Anything You Want!” She Yelled.  
He Walked Up To The Door And Said. “You Don’t Have What I Want!” He Said As He Slammed The Door. As A Tear Rolled Down His Check His Make Up Came With It. He Walked Down The Hall To Find Izzy Standing By Alec’s Room. “You're The Last Person He Wants To See Right Now So Stay The Hell Away From My Big Brother!” She Said As She Walked Away. He Didn’t Listen To Isabelle's Advice And Knocked On Alec’s Door. “Alec I’m Sorry. Can I Come In.” He Listened To His Muffled Cries. “Nope.” He Said Quickly. “Alright I’ll Tell You From Out Here. Alec I Was Weak We All Make Mistakes.” Alec Laughed “Mistake?” He Asked. “I Know I Know I’m Sorry I Thought She Was The Love Of My Life.” He Said. “Oh You Say That To Your Current Boyfriend Nice Magnus Real Nice.” He Said. “Alexander Why Do You Have To Be Like That? I Umm I Love You Alexander I Do And It’s Fine If You Don’t Feel The Same Or It’s Ok If You Don’t Forgive Me I Just Need To Say It Before It’s Too Late.” He Said As Another Tear Rolled Down His Cheek. Alec Opened The Door To See Magnus Leaning On The Door With Make Up All Over His Face. “Oh Alexander.” He Said Wiping His Face. “I Love You Too.” He Said hugging Him. “Your Make Up Looks Like Shit.” He Said. “Yeah I Know And I Pretty Sure Your Sister Wants To Kill Me.” He Said Looking Up. “But Hey This Doesn’t Mean I Forgive You, You Broke The Accords You Messed Up Big Time Magnus The Clave Is Going To Throw You Into The Silent City Or Worst Sentence You To Death!” He Yelled Then Walked Away. 

Scarlet frowned, it had been what felt like months since someone came in. She hoped that this would not affect, the real reason she even wanted to be caught by these freaks any way. The mission should not be screwed up for some extra time in… a chair. A figure appeared at the other side of the room. It wore a black hood, and skeleton hands, its face was covered by the hood, and so was the rest of it. Black smoke swirled around it. A smile curled up on Scarlet's lips. “Oh hello, Yeah I know, I should be… out, but still, I have three more days.” The hooded figure waved his hand as if to tell her, too late. Scarlet started to get nervous.“Well, I mean, come on, I like doing this stuff, but being possessed and seeing spirits and you, makes me go, ‘crazy’. I mean, who does that to people.” She smiled a bit, but then she saw the creatures disapproving head shake. “Please?” Finally it spoke with a harsh deep voice, “You have messed up too many times.I can’t trust you anymore, looks like I’ll have to do what I did with the last one.” Scarlet knew what that meant, he would kill her, take her soul and feed on it to make him stronger. It shook its head, “Scar, you know what my goals are. Be a proper vampire. Kill more. Eat more. Steal more people's souls, and then maybe, maybe with will talk about freeing you.” Scarlet shivered, she knew what its goals were. To become powerful enough to be visible to all. And not just the ones he possess. Scarlet shivered, “Yes sir.” The creature turned around, “Good.” and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Scarlet in the empty room… alone. 

Simon Sat With Raphael. Magnus Walked Out. “Hey Warlock.” He Yelled When He Saw Him. “Oh Rephael Great To See You And Your Boyfriend.” He Said. “Shut Up Warlock You're Lucky I Don’t Call 300 Vampires On Your Sorry Ass You Stole From The Wrong Vampire Dumbledore.” He Said. “What?” He Asked. “I Don’t Know Some Stupid Movie Simon Made Me Watch. But Hey I Will Kill You.” He Said Flashing His Fangs. “Rephael Stop.” Simon Said Grabbing His Arm. “You Got Lucky This Time Spikey.” He Said Pulling Away From Simon. As They Walked Simon Put His Head On Raphael's Shoulder. “I Could Have Just Ended This Right There You Know That Simon.” He Said Looking Down At Him. “Yeah But I Wouldn’t Let You Kill Magnus.” He Said Looking Back Up At Him. “You're Lucky You're Cute Or I Would Really Be Done With You Because Sometimes You're A Real Pain In The Ass .” He Said As He Put His Arm Around Simon. “Yeah I Am But You Love Me For It .” Simon Said As They Walked Out. “Lucky Someone Is Having A Good Relationship.” Magnus Said Rolling His Eyes. “I Know Right.” Jace Said In Between Eating Ice Cream. “What Are You And Clary Ok?”  
He Asked Looking Up. “I Guess I Mean I Tried To Kiss Her This Morning And She Pushed Me Away I Mean I Understand In Between The Whole Thing Where She Thought She Was My Sister And Now Her Dad It’s Hard But I Still Want Her To At Least Kiss Me You Know.” He Said. “Yeah Me And You Both.” Magnus Said. “So Alec Is Still Pissed At You?” He Asked. “Is Alexander Ever Not Pissed Off At Me?” He Asked. Clary Walked In. “Hey What Are You Guys Talking About?” Clary Asked. “Uhh Star Wars Yeah Star Wars.” Jace Said Quickly. “Star Wars?” Clary Asked. “Yeah Me And Jace Were Just Talking About Star Wars.” Magnus Said Sounding Unsure. “Come On What Were You Guys Really Talking About?” She Asked. “Jace This Is Between You And Clary.” Magnus Said Walking Away. “Yeah Umm Jace what's going on?” Clary Asked Walking to Jace. “nothing excited this morning I tried to kiss you and you pushed me off.” He Said As He Put down his ice cream. “So what do you want me to be romantic and kiss you and bring you flowers and teddy bears?” She Asked Sarcastically. He raised an Eyebrow. “You can't be serious Jace this is where we work I'm sorry.” She Said. She Walked forward and kissed him on the cheek. “there you happy?” she Asked. “You missed.” He said. “What do you mean I missed.” She Asked. He Kissed Her.“That's how it's done.” He Said smirking. “So Magnus tell me what did you get off our vamp?” Jace Asked. “We'll this.” He Said playing the tape of her confusion. “She Did Talk To Valentine And I Bet She Knows Where He Is .” Magnus Said. “Nice Work Magnus.” Jace Said Patting Him On The Back. 

They Walked To See Scarlet Again. “Where Is He?” Jace Asked As He Ran In. “You Have His Daughter Why Aren’t You Asking Her?” She Said Putting Her Feet On The Table. “Back The Fuck Off, We Have Your Confusion On Tape And Raphael In Our Deal And You Have No More Cards To Play So Darling If You Wouldn’t Mind Just Saving Us All Sometime And Get To The Dam Point! We Know You Talked To My Father Just Give It Up And Tell Me Because You're Running Out Of Time Darling!” Clary Said. “What Do You Mean I’m Running Out Of Time?” She Asked Rising An Eyebrow. “Oh Dear You Think We Didn’t See That Person Well I Don’t Think We Can Call That A Person But That Thing Who Came In Here To Talk To You Were Smarter Than You Think Doll You Have Demons In Your Corner And Well We, We Don’t I Have All The Time In The World And Your Boss Is Getting Impatient.” Clary said Pushing Her Feet Off The Table. Scar laughed, “Oh no, He is not a Demon, He is... Different And Not My Boss, plus, he is from an entirely different world. You might never see him again.” “Well By The Sounds Of What We Heard He Wants To Well Tie Up Loose Ends And We Can Finish It For Him Right Here Right Now. Jace If You Wouldn’t Mind Getting Me My Seraph Blade I Would Love Nothing More But To Send This Bitch Back To Hell For Good .” Clary Said. “Ok I’m Willing To Make A Deal.” She Said. “Alright Tell Me What Can You Offer.” Clary Asked Putting Down Her Blade. “If You All Help Me Get Rid Of My ‘Boss’....” Clary Cut Her Off. “Why The Hell Would We Do That?” Clary Asked. “Cherry If You Just Waiting I Would Tell You. Now What I Was Going To Say Is I Can’t Tell You How To Get In Touch With Valentine.” She Said. “Fine It’s A Deal.” Clary Said Putting Out Her Hand To Shake On It. “ Finally Someone That's Smart Around Here.” She Said As She Put Out Her Hand. Jace Grabbed Clary's Hand. He Pulled Her To The Side. “Clary I Don’t Know Vampires Are Tricky.” He Said. “Is The Amazing Jace Herondale Scared Of AN Little Vampire?” Clary Asked. “No Of Course Not I’ve Taken On Worse I Have Killed The Most Demons Of Anyone At My Age. But She, She Is I Don’t Trust Her You Know.” He Said. “It’s Valentine I’ll Do Anything To Find Him.” She Said. As They Continued To Discuss That Left Alec And Scar. “So Your Magnus’s New Boyfriend ?” She Asked. “You Already Know The Answer To That Question” He Said. “Oh Ok. You Stopped Your Wedding For Him That Must Have Been A Big Deal.” She Said. “Yeah I Don’t Like To Talk About It.” He Said As His Voice Got Softer. “Well I Can See What He Sees In You To Bad You're No Straight.” She Said. “Oh This Is So Weird. Clary Hey Have You To Made Up Your Mind?” Alec Asked Awkwardly. “Yeah We Will Take The Deal.” She Said Shaking Her Hand. Scarlet smiled, “Great!” She said firmly shaking Clary's hand.


End file.
